À travers l'écran
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Fred est censé jouer en suivant les codes de la classe des paladins, non ? (Mh, la petite fille n'est sûrement pas de cet avis.) Mahyar s'était promis de ne pas approcher les Aventuriers. Mais… Est-ce vraiment Théo qui arrive à influencer Fred comme ça, malgré la barrière de monde entre eux ? C'est trop fascinant pour lui, direction le Cratère pour en savoir plus ! (OS)


_Salut ! :-)_

 _Me revoici avec un petit OS assez particulier portant sur… tin tin tin… **Mahyar et Théo**. Euh, non, ce n'est pas un ship, c'était certes ce que j'imaginais à la base mais ça n'a pas vraiment pris la direction que je voulais. Même si certaines phrases… Enfin, je vous laisserai en juger par vous-même._

 _Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une Ninja et que je ne connais pas notre "ô grand Maître Mahyar" par cœur. Donc je m'excuse d'avance si ses attitudes, ses réactions ou son caractère ne correspondent pas à la personne qu'il est en réalité. M'enfin, j'vous rappelle quand même que ça reste une fanfiction, hein._

 _Si toutefois quelqu'un, n'importe qui voire notre "ô grand Maître Mahyar" lui-même trouve cette histoire offensante ou dérangeante, de quelque manière que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le notifier et je la supprimerai bien évidemment._

 _Sur ces quelques remarques, je vous laisse lire tranquillement !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. Et… Mahyar appartient à... lui-même ? XD_

 _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion commune d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **À travers l'écran**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Une tasse à la main, l'homme s'assit face à son ordinateur. Un léger grincement se fit entendre. Il haussa un sourcil, régla correctement son siège et remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se saisir de la souris et de l'agiter un peu. L'écran de veille disparut, cédant sa place aux différents documents qu'il avait laissé ouverts un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La lueur blafarde des traitements de texte illumina faiblement son visage. Après avoir parcouru quelques lignes du regard en avalant une gorgée de café brûlant, Mahyar Shakeri posa sa tasse sur un coin de son bureau et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, prêt à se plonger de nouveau dans les détails du passionnant univers qu'était Aventures.

Plus d'un an déjà qu'il avait créé ce monde dans lequel évoluaient Frédéric, Sébastien, Krayn et Bob, côtoyant moult autres personnages sur lesquels il avait tout pouvoir. S'il appréciait toujours autant d'assister aux victoires surprises et aux cuisants échecs critiques de ses joueurs, Mahyar devait avouer en son for intérieur qu'il était impatient de tourner la saison quatre. Car à cette occasion, Fred le remplacerait aux commandes, et il rejoindrait lui-même l'univers d'Aventures par le biais de Mani, un elfe botaniste au lourd passé. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le maître du jeu se frotta les mains. Oui, il avait hâte d'y être !

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Mahyar poursuivit sa lecture en silence, se concentrant davantage sur certains passages, ajoutant des précisions çà et là. Il finit par enregistrer ses modifications et ferma l'ensemble des documents avec un sourire satisfait. La fin de cette troisième saison promettait d'envoyer du lourd. Et même s'il prévoyait de les mettre en bien mauvaise posture, il faisait confiance à ses joueurs pour s'en tirer. Mahyar hésita quelques instants, mais la tentation était trop grande et il monta sa souris jusqu'au coin supérieur gauche de son écran pour double-cliquer sur une icône.

Il y avait un truc qu'il adorait faire depuis qu'Aventures avait démarré, et dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Aucun de ses quatre joueurs n'était au courant.

L'une des maps de leur jeu s'afficha, chose tout à fait banale jusque-là. Mahyar se pencha sur l'écran avec curiosité, étudiant ce décor qu'il n'avait pas créé. Ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude : une forêt, des arbres éparpillés un peu partout, et au milieu un feu de camp diffusant sa lueur, qui éclairait quatre hommes endormis. Et une louve, aussi. Mahyar n'avait pas prévu qu'ils récupèrent Eden au passage, mais il avait essayé de s'adapter à la présence de l'animal… Avec plus ou moins de succès, il était vrai.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit était largement passé. Son regard alerte revint se poser sur les quatre tokens immobiles. Il attendit en caressant distraitement son bouc. Quelques minutes de patience lui furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne remarque un léger déplacement de Théo. Et pourtant, Fred n'était pas en train de jouer, il s'en doutait bien.

Si quelqu'un parmi Frédéric, Sébastien, Krayn ou Bob avait lui aussi découvert le phénomène, il n'en avait pas soufflé mot. Mahyar, pour sa part, s'était émerveillé lorsqu'il avait découvert pour la première fois que les Aventuriers semblaient disposer d'une existence propre. C'était comme s'ils continuaient de vivre leurs vies de leur côté. Bien loin de s'en sentir vexé, Mahyar en éprouvait plutôt un sentiment de fierté, comme un père observant son enfant marcher seul pour la première fois. Est-ce qu'il y avait un brin de sorcellerie là-dedans ? Bien sûr, le maître du jeu était prêt à le parier. Dans tous les cas, il en était devenu intimement persuadé depuis qu'il s'était découvert un autre pouvoir, tout aussi fascinant que d'être en mesure de regarder ses tokens vivre et évoluer dans le Cratère sans lui.

Le personnage de Mani le Double ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit par pur hasard. Mahyar inspira profondément, serrant et desserrant les poings sur ses accoudoirs. Bien sûr, il y avait à chaque fois le risque de ne pas revenir, de rester coincé là-bas. Mais c'était si excitant ! Et puis, depuis le temps, il n'y avait vraiment eu qu'une seule fois où il avait craint de rester bloqué. Décidé, le maître du jeu tendit finalement le bras en direction de son écran, et effleura de l'index un point situé dans la pénombre, sous le couvert d'un arbre, à quelques mètres seulement du campement de Théo, Shin, Grunlek et Bob.

Lentement, Mahyar commença à s'effacer.

Et bientôt, le siège faisant face à l'ordinateur se retrouva vide.

Dans la pièce désertée de toute présence humaine, la seule source de lumière provenait toujours de l'écran d'ordinateur. Sur celui-ci, un nouveau token apparut. Il surgit exactement à l'endroit où Mahyar avait posé son doigt quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Deux bottes se posèrent dans l'herbe sans bruit. Le premier réflexe du maître du jeu fut de reculer d'un pas. Dissimulé au cœur de la pénombre, il se redressa et inspira profondément, savourant les senteurs sauvages de la nature. C'était loin de ressembler à l'atmosphère confinée de son appartement. Il entendait quelques cris d'animaux nocturnes résonner à travers la forêt et, plus proche, le bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres. En se concentrant, il parvenait même à discerner vaguement le crépitement du feu des Aventuriers.

Mahyar baissa les yeux vers ses paumes gantées de cuir sombre. Des sangles traversaient son torse de part en part, et il sentait battre contre ses flancs le poids rassurant des deux machettes qu'il transportait avec lui. Les mêmes que celles que Mani utilisait pour se battre. Après tout, cet elfe qui lui ressemblait étrangement avait été son premier contact réel avec le monde d'Aventures, ce jour où il avait frôlé son écran par inadvertance et s'était retrouvé propulsé inexplicablement en plein cœur des faubourgs de Castelblanc. Il sourit à ce souvenir.

S'avançant silencieusement dans les fourrés, Mahyar se dirigea vers la faible source de lumière qu'il devinait plus qu'il n'apercevait. Ayant toujours en tête la map qu'il avait aperçue sur son ordinateur, il savait à peu près vers où se diriger. Demeurant à la limite de la pénombre, il s'arrêta sous les arbres les plus proches et observa de loin les Aventuriers étendus. Il ne les avait jamais abordés directement, craignant que leur rencontre n'entraîne des modifications dans leur jeu de rôle, dans ce qu'il considérait être le monde réel – car malgré ce qu'il vivait, Mahyar avait toujours du mal à admettre que le Cratère puisse bel et bien exister, lui aussi, quelque part. Il s'était donc toujours efforcé de ne pas entrer en contact avec eux, même si dans un coin de son esprit il en mourrait d'envie.

Concernant Mani… les choses étaient plus complexes qu'elles en avaient l'air.

En général, Mahyar se contentait de vagabonder çà et là un peu partout dans le Cratère à chacune de ses escapades. Il arrivait parfois qu'il aille retrouver son ami elfe à Castelblanc. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ennuis, et lorsque tel avait été le cas, il s'était arrangé pour rentrer aussitôt à son appartement, dans le monde réel.

Ce soir… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'approcher les Aventuriers d'aussi près. D'autant plus qu'en y regardant bien, il ne distingua que trois silhouettes étendues auprès du feu. Le maître du jeu commença à se reculer doucement dans les buissons, fébrile. Bob, Shin et Grunlek dormaient à poings fermés. Mais Théo était réveillé, sûrement de garde – Mahyar se souvenait l'avoir vu bouger sur la map. Et il avait disparu du camp.

 _« Il est peut-être juste parti pisser. »_ songea le maître du jeu pour se rassurer.

Continuant de fixer les trois Aventuriers restants, sous le choc de les voir là, bien vivants, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, mais frustré de ne pas pouvoir leur adresser la parole, Mahyar recula encore d'un pas.

Et sentit quelque chose lui piquer méchamment le dos.

 **« Interdiction de bouger, de gueuler ou de faire quoi que ce soit, sinon je vous tranche en deux. »** menaça une voix dure.

Les intonations ressemblaient à celles que pouvait parfois adopter Fred quand il était plongé en plein RP. Mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans cette voix de plus abrupt, plus… sincère. C'était le phrasé naturel de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

 _« Bon. Je ne sais pas quelle est MA stat de discrétion, mais ça doit être de la merde. »_ philosopha Mahyar. _« Ou alors il a fait une réussite critique, ce con. Pour une fois… »_

Lentement, il éleva ses deux mains en l'air, de part et d'autre de sa tête, pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas d'intention belliqueuse. La voix de Théo se fit à nouveau entendre.

 **« Retournez-vous. »**

Mahyar obtempéra. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu tenter de revenir illico dans son bureau, mais… une dangereuse curiosité le poussait à accepter cette confrontation avec Théo. Il ignorait tout des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il s'intriguait au sujet de cet étonnant paladin. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion pour lui d'en savoir un peu plus.

Théo l'examina de haut en bas, et son premier réflexe fut de froncer les sourcils. Mahyar se doutait de la cause de cette réaction : sa ressemblance frappante avec Mani… L'épée toujours pointée dans sa direction, le guerrier finit par articuler :

 **« Vous êtes qui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »**

 **« Je m'appelle Mahyar. »** dévoila-t-il, avant d'indiquer du menton la lame brandie de l'inquisiteur : **« Et… si tu pouvais pointer ça dans une autre direction. Voire la ranger. Ça m'arrangerait. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »** répéta le paladin dans un grognement, ignorant le commentaire du maître du jeu.

 **« Hé, ça va… Je ne suis que de passage, pas la peine de m'agresser comme ça, Théo. »**

Se faire interpeller ainsi par cet inconnu suspect ne fit que redoubler la méfiance du guerrier.

 **« D'où vous me connaissez ? »**

 **« Mani. »** lâcha-t-il seulement.

 **« Vous êtes un ami à lui ? »**

 **« … En quelques sortes, oui. »**

Théo hésita un instant. Il finit par baisser son arme, sans la rengainer pour autant.

 **« De la part d'un type comme lui, c'est surprenant… »**

 **« Certaines circonstances nous ont amenées à, disons, faire plus ample connaissance. »** sourit Mahyar dans l'ombre.

 **« Et il vous a causé de moi ? »** s'étonna Théo.

 **« Oh, il n'en a pas eu spécifiquement besoin… Je suis assez grand pour aller pêcher moi-même mes renseignements là où il faut. »**

 **« Mh. Je vois. Guilde des assassins, ou un truc du même genre ? »** tenta de deviner le paladin en scrutant un peu mieux son habillement, espérant y déceler un signe d'appartenance quelconque.

 **« Bien essayé. Ç'aurait pu… »** reconnut-il. **« Mais non. Simplement… Maître du jeu. »**

 **« Connais pas. »** marmonna Théo en lui adressant un regard méfiant.

 **« Pour faire simple – de toute manière, tu ne me croiras sûrement pas, tel que je te connais – je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler… »**

Mahyar réfléchit une poignée de secondes, avant de lâcher avec un sourire en coin mystérieux :

 **« Une incarnation du Destin, on va dire ça comme ça. Je connais ton passé. Je décide de ton futur. »**

 **« Ben voyons. »** soupira Théo en roulant des yeux.

Mahyar prit à peine un instant pour le fixer et déclara :

 **« Oui, heureusement que Bob n'est pas là pour m'entendre. En effet, lui non plus n'y croirait pas une seconde. Et obstiné comme il est, ça me prendrait toute la nuit si je voulais tenter de le convaincre. »**

Le paladin ouvrit des yeux ronds.

 **« Hein ? Comment vous avez… »**

 **« Je sais tout, je te dis. »** le coupa le maître du jeu avec un léger agacement. **« Ta promesse de rejoindre les rangs de la Lumière malgré les dernières volontés de ton père. Le serment qui te lie à Bob. Ces voix que tu entendais dans ta tête quand la Mort te possédait. La bataille pour Castelblanc… »**

 **« Quoi ?! »**

 **« Ça arrivera, tôt ou tard. Tu verras. »**

Théo resta muet. Tout ce que disait cet homme était vrai. Et personne d'autre que lui n'y avait jamais assisté. Cette promesse était un secret qu'il partageait uniquement avec Viktor, le seul présent au moment où il avait lâché ces mots terribles. Grunlek et Shin pensaient toujours qu'il plaisantait quand il rappelait à Bob qu'il avait juré de le tuer. Rien n'était pourtant moins vrai. Et les paroles que la Mort distillait dans son esprit… Personne n'avait jamais su. Mais cet homme, ce Mahyar, lui, savait. Et apparemment, il était même capable de prédire le futur. Chose qu'il trouvait irrationnel.

Une illumination l'éclaira subitement. Il devait s'agir d'un mage du temps. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu Bob en parler. C'était apparemment une magie complexe et incompréhensible, à propos de laquelle il valait mieux éviter de poser trop de questions sous peine d'un mal de crâne intense dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient. Ou qui précédaient. Ou du lendemain. Ou… Flûte.

 **« Ok, Mahyar. »** finit-il par lâcher. **« Ça me dit toujours pas ce que vous fabriquez dans le coin. »**

 **« Eh bien… »**

Il hésita sans savoir exactement quoi répondre. Un subit élan de spontanéité le poussa finalement à avouer la vérité qu'il tentait lui-même de nier depuis un trop long moment :

 **« Je voulais… te rencontrer, à vrai dire. »**

 **« En nous surveillant en pleine nuit ? »**

 **« Écoute, c'est compliqué… »**

L'épée de Théo pointa enfin tout à fait vers le sol alors qu'il soupirait lourdement et que ses épaules se décrispaient.

 **« Tout est toujours compliqué, dans ce putain de monde. »**

Il rengaina son arme en adressant un coup d'œil fatigué à Mahyar.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »**

 **« J'aurais aimé… disons, échanger un peu avec toi. Tu as un caractère fascinant. Ça m'intéresse énormément… »**

Théo n'avait pas tout compris à son charabia, mais se garda bien de demander des explications plus poussées. Le maître du jeu embraya sur un sujet de conversation tout à fait banal qu'il écouta distraitement d'une oreille. Au fur et à mesure, toute envie de sommeil le déserta, il se prit au jeu et se mit à répondre aux remarques de Mahyar, discutant machinalement avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et que cela leur était tout à fait naturel. Il s'étonnait de ressentir envers cet inconnu une curieuse forme de complicité, le même sentiment qui le liait à Mani depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Castelblanc. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairés par la lumière de son armure, Théo étudia de nouveau Mahyar d'un regard en coin. Il n'était clairement pas elfe… pas de la famille de Mani, donc. Et ses vêtements étaient tout à fait basiques, ne laissant deviner aucune origine ni appartenance d'aucune sorte. Un Aventurier qui parcourait les routes et errait au hasard du vaste monde… Comme eux, en somme.

 **« Pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à moi, puisque vous semblez déjà si bien me connaître ? »** demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Mahyar s'arrêta dans les fourrés et se tourna vers lui pour le fixer intensément.

 **« Tous les autres jouent selon leur caractère. Mais pas Fred. Fred joue… selon ton caractère à toi. »** murmura-t-il mystérieusement en dévisageant le paladin, comme s'il cherchait des réponses sur les traits de son visage. **« C'est ce que je trouve fascinant. Tu arrives à l'influencer, malgré la barrière entre nos deux mondes… »**

Théo hésita, puis secoua la tête.

 **« J'ai rien capté. »**

 **« Fred était censé jouer en suivant les codes classiques de la classe des paladins. »** poursuivit Mahyar sur le même ton sans se soucier d'éclairer Théo. **« Protéger les plus faibles, faire respecter l'ordre et la justice, soigner ses alliés dans le besoin. »**

Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, le guerrier avait saisi qu'il était quelque part question de lui, puisqu'il haussa les épaules, se justifiant dans un marmonnement blasé :

 **« Je suis inquisiteur, pas paladin. »**

 _« Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. »_ sourit mentalement le maître du jeu.

 **« Il joue selon tes règles. Pas selon les siennes. Même le Destin peut se faire influencer… C'est passionnant… »**

Théo l'observait à présent avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il était complètement fou. Mahyar s'en amusa, tout en réfléchissant à voix haute :

 **« C'est peut-être parce que tu appartiens à l'ordre de la Lumière. Ton esprit serait… connecté au sien ? À moins que la Lumière ne soit une passerelle entre nos deux mondes. Après tout, nos ordinateurs… Oui, alors votre Lumière serait en fait… Nos écrans ? Mh, intéressant… »**

Un regard noir de la part de Théo le tira de ses pensées.

 **« J'vous préviens, si vous commencez à raconter des conneries sur la Lumière, y'a un risque que ça se finisse mal. Pour vous, j'entends. »**

Mahyar retint la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à savoir qu'il aurait été curieux de voir ça. Parce que bon, c'était pas pour faire joli, les deux machettes qu'il transportait. Depuis le temps, Mani lui avait appris comment s'en servir plus ou moins correctement, et même si lui ne maîtrisait pas la télékinésie, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça en combat réel.

Alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient avec défiance, des bruits suspects dans la forêt autour d'eux les fit brusquement changer d'attitude. D'un même mouvement, ils dégainèrent leurs armes et menacèrent l'obscurité ambiante. Théo jaugea Mahyar d'un discret coup d'œil. Le maître du jeu avait fermement agrippé les manches de ses deux machettes, sûr de lui, et analysait posément les alentours.

 **« Des araignées. »** déclara-t-il seulement après quelques secondes.

Théo ne songea même pas à le contredire. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé, lui aussi, et les sifflements furieux qui résonnaient à présent dans les fourrés proches ne faisaient que confirmer cette théorie.

 **« Y'en a partout, de ces saloperies. »** jura-t-il en resserrant la garde de son épée entre ses doigts. **« On ferait mieux de prévenir les autres. »**

 **« Je vais te laisser y aller tout seul. »** marmonna sombrement Mahyar sans le regarder en face. **« Je… ne suis pas censé être ici. Et nous n'étions pas censés nous rencontrer. J'aimerais éviter que Bob, Shin et Grunlek ne me voient également. »**

 **« Comme quoi, le Destin peut s'influencer lui-même, on dirait. »** ne put s'empêcher de le railler Théo.

Mahyar nota du coin de l'œil un déplacement flou dans la pénombre et s'écarta d'un mouvement fluide au moment même où une grosse araignée de la taille d'un ballon de basket sautait vers lui, toutes mandibules dehors. Laissant traîner l'une de ses machettes sur la trajectoire de la créature, celle-ci vint s'y empaler avec un sifflement strident de douleur.

 **« Pas mal. »** jugea Théo avant de parer une autre attaque.

D'un coup puissant, le paladin découpa proprement l'un des arachnides en deux parties bien nettes, alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui aussi à bondir sur Mahyar. Celui-ci remercia son compagnon d'armes d'une brève inclinaison de tête, les lèvres serrées en prévision du prochain danger qui les guettait dans l'ombre.

 **« Je te retourne le compliment. Tu joues mieux quand Fred ne lance pas de dés. »** ajouta-t-il moqueusement à voix basse.

 **« Hein ? »**

 **« Non, rien. »**

Le combat dura encore quelques minutes, mais à eux deux, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière et le maître du jeu finirent par avoir raison des araignées qui les agressaient. Ils formaient presque naturellement un duo efficace et ravageur. Mahyar n'aimait pas s'en prendre à ces bestioles qu'il adorait, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Après une dernière vérification prudente, il rangea ses machettes en songeant qu'il connaissait à présent ce que ressentaient les Aventuriers. Se battre côte à côte, se défendre l'un l'autre… Il n'y avait rien de tel. Même les sensations en tant que joueur de jeu de rôle n'égalaient pas cela. Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn n'en avaient aucune idée… Mais lui savait, désormais.

 **« Vous entendiez quoi par « nous n'étions pas censés nous rencontrer » ? »** demanda Théo sur le ton de la conversation tout en rengainant son épée, ignorant les cadavres qui les entouraient, comme si la bataille n'avait pas eu lieu.

 **« Ça me paraît évident. »** sourit Mahyar, désolé. **« J'espère que ça n'aura pas trop de conséquences. Par la suite… fais comme si nous ne nous étions jamais vus, s'il te plaît. Je pense que ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »**

 **« Je dis rien aux autres ? »** traduisit l'inquisiteur.

 **« Voilà. Exactement. »**

Théo croisa les bras, dubitatif. Il n'aimait pas franchement cacher de telles choses à ses amis.

 **« Ça me plaît qu'à moitié, votre histoire. »**

Mahyar haussa les épaules en commençant à se reculer dans la pénombre. Le paladin le laissa s'éloigner sans chercher à le retenir.

 **« Continue à faire ta forte tête et à influencer Fred. Ça rend les parties… intéressantes. »** fit-il en guise de salut.

 **« Eh… Maître du jeu. »**

Mahyar haussa un sourcil interrogateur, lui indiquant qu'il avait son attention.

 **« À votre avis… Dans le futur ou le passé, on sera amenés à se revoir ? »**

Il sourit dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu au programme, mais pour que cette question lui soit posée, c'était qu'il avait réussi à sérieusement intriguer Théo. Le dernier en date à avoir réussi cet exploit était Bob. Devait-il s'en sentir fier ou gêné ? Il hésitait. En tout cas, il pressentait qu'il n'en était qu'au tout début de ses relations avec le paladin.

 **« Peut-être que Mani pourra nous servir d'intermédiaire. Je ne suis jamais bien loin de lui. »** fut sa seule réponse.

Théo soupira devant l'incompréhensibilité de ces mots énigmatiques et se contenta d'un bref salut de la tête. Mahyar le lui rendit, dévisageant une dernière fois l'inquisiteur de la Lumière engoncé dans son armure éclatante, avec ce bandeau jaune caractéristique qui lui ceignait le front, les mèches noires rebelles qui lui battaient les tempes et son regard profond qui le transperçait. Oui, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec Théo de Silverberg.

Le maître du jeu fit volte-face et disparut dans les ténèbres.

Une fois sûr de s'être suffisamment enfoncé dans la forêt pour ne pas que Théo le rattrape, Mahyar s'arrêta et tira un pendentif de sous sa tunique noire. Pas le genre de truc qu'il portait habituellement, mais il apparaissait toujours autour de son cou lorsqu'il venait dans le Cratère, et une mystérieuse magie les reliait, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Mani avait pourtant bien essayé de le lui retirer, une fois, après qu'il lui en ait parlé… mais il avait seulement failli l'étouffer avec. C'était une simple plaque métallique avec cinq ronds de couleurs différentes, formant un cercle. Il sourit en caressant du pouce le disque noir.

Lentement, Mahyar commença à s'effacer.

Et bientôt, la clarière dans laquelle il avait fait halte se retrouva vide.

Sur Terre, dans la pièce désertée de toute présence humaine, la seule source de lumière provenait toujours de l'écran d'ordinateur, qui curieusement ne s'était pas mis en veille. Sur celui-ci, un token disparut. Il déserta l'écran exactement à l'endroit où Mahyar se tenait dans la forêt quelques secondes plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps, le token jaune de Théo regagnait tranquillement le camp.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Mahyar réapparut assis dans son siège de bureau, face à son écran d'ordinateur, à l'endroit exact d'où il était parti un long moment plus tôt. Ses yeux se baissèrent par réflexe en direction de son poignet. Un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie de Théo. S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, il remonta ses lunettes, avala une gorgée de café froid en protestant intérieurement et observa distraitement le token du paladin se réinstaller auprès de ses amis.

Cette rencontre enrichissante lui avait prouvé ce dont il se doutait depuis le début de leur jeu de rôle : il ignorait le pourquoi du comment, mais Théo parvenait bel et bien à imposer son propre caractère et ses propres idéaux face à ceux de Fred. C'était incroyable. Amusé, il se demanda quelles seraient ses réactions dans la quatrième saison, lorsqu'il ne deviendrait qu'un simple PNJ. Il ne doutait pas qu'il ferait encore des siennes, à coup sûr.

Oui, Mahyar avait hâte d'y être.

Peut-être Théo pourrait-il le reconnaître à travers Mani, lorsqu'il incarnerait l'elfe.

Une autre pensée agréable se glissa dans l'esprit du maître du jeu, le faisant sourire. Peut-être aussi que lorsque leur jeu de rôle prendrait fin – ce qui arriverait forcément un jour ou l'autre – il pourrait se rendre à nouveau dans le Cratère pour rencontrer enfin les autres Aventuriers. Il était curieux de découvrir les véritables personnalités de Shinddha Kory, Grunlek Von Krayn et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était impatient qu'Aventures se termine…

… Mais…

… Presque.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, cette fin de trois lignes a peut-être un côté un peu… déprimant, quand on y songe, mais… je l'aime bien quand même._

 _J'espère en tout cas que cet OS vous a plu ! :-) Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit, prenez un cookie dans la boîte à cookies et bonne journée ou nuit selon l'heure !_

 _Et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics ? :-)_

* * *

 ** _P.S._** ** _:_** _Je réfléchis pour faire un "complément" à cette histoire, très certainement sous forme de fic à chapitres ou de recueil d'OS, qui raconterait les premiers voyages de Mahyar dans le Cratère, sa rencontre avec Mani, et quelques autres menus détails. Hésitez pas à me faire signe via les reviews si jamais ça vous intéresse !_


End file.
